Night Walks
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Kate and Rick decides to start dating but they call it "walk nights" or "break time" - I await your reviews for continue.
1. Break Time

**Night walks**

1. Break Time

The working day is over and Kate Beckett comes back to her home. Driven by her routine, she leaves the watch and necklace in a drawer, takes a shower and then, wearing her pajamas, she sits on the couch to take her soup. After that, it is only going to sleep.

Something similar happens to Rick Castle. He takes dinner with his family, and then sits down to write until sleep conquers.

But this time, neither of two wants that this happen. She wants to do something else tonight, and he doesn't want to fall asleep in his chair like every evening. Then both have the same idea: call each other.

Kate calls him from her home phone to his cell phone and Rick calls her from his home phone to her cell phone. That is, they do the same.

In Rick's house, his cell phone rang. And the same happen in Kate's house. Both answer their cell phones and at the same time their home phones.

_Castle? I just…_

_Yes, I think that we had the same idea, Kate. (He is grinning)_

_Ok. We talk for only one phone, this is crazy!_

_Ok. Hang up your home phone and I hang up my cell phone. _

_That's better. __(She smiles all the time) _

_Ok… Hello detective!_

_Hi Castle!_

_There is a new case? __(He knew the answer but question the same)_

_No, there isn't. _

_So, you call me because…_

_First tell me why you called me? _

_Oh, I call you because I miss you. __(He smiles because this is true)_

_Sure! __Therefore, me too. (It is real)_

_Ok! __What are you doing now, Kate? _

_I am… I am very busy! __(He knew that she was going to said that) _

_So do I. But __I was thinking make a break. Can you make a break? _

_Why for? _

_I was thinking m__aybe an ice cream night or a movie. What do you think about?_

_(She smile) __I think that maybe I can make a break_

_(Yes!) __Ok detective, __I pick you up in half an hour?_

_That's ok!_

_Ok. I see you soon, Kate. _

_See you, Castle!_

Kate can't stop smiling. Immediately she abandons her soup and runs to dressing. She feels like a teenager going to meet the boy she likes. She dresses with blue jeans and a nice red top.

He also smiles all the time. Turn off his notebook and runs to prepare him. He dresses black jeans and a light blue shirt.

Half an hour later they meet in her building's door.

_So you know I was very busy! _

_Of course! So do I. _

_Ok. Where shall we go?_

_How about a nice movie and then a delicious ice cream? _

_Sound good for me!_

_Perfect! _

They leave in his car.


	2. Ice cream and movie Night

**Night Walks**

**2. Ice cream and movie night **

It was a beautiful night, and Kate and Rick left the car and walked until the gelato store. She ordered for a chocolate ice cream. And he ordered one of strawberries. Then they sat in a hammock.

_Did you like the movie?_

_Yes, indeed! It was so sweet_. _I didn't thought you were men of romantic movies, Castle._

_Of course I am. I love romantic movies. _

_If you like both the romantic story why do you like writing __police story?_

_I don't know. __Maybe now I know the police better start writing romantic police. You'd be my muse again. _

_I am not you__r muse, Castle. _

_Yes, you are. _

_Whatever! _

For a while they were silent. Kate was immersed in her thought.

_What are you thinking about__, Detective?_

_Don't call me detective, Castle. We are not working. __And that sound chilly. _

_Ok. Kate! What are you thinking about?_

_I thought that ... I thought you were a ma__n of appointments. I did not think you'd be alone a Saturday night._

_There are many things about me that surprise you. Besides actually I am not alone now! I am with you. _

_Yes, but… This is not a date!_

_Why not? (He smiles)_

_Because it isn't _

_I liked going out with you today. And I think we could go out more often._

_It was a nice ride. _

_Kate does not fear me!__ Go out with me sometimes not will hurt you._

_I know that, Castle. _

_So?_

_So what?_

_Why I feel that you don't want repeat this ride? _

_Maybe I have fear. _

_About what? Why? _

_Because… I have fear to hold on too much to you. _

_That would be so bad?_

_When you finish your book you will go, and I'm tired of losing people I __care about._

_(He smiles) You care about me? _

_You know I do. _

_Kate… __If you want it, you never are going to lose me. I don't want lose you. _

_Maybe we can go out again other day! (She smiles) _

_Great! Tomorrow night?_

_(She grins) I don't mean tomorrow._

_Why not? Are you married? _

_No, but…_

_We are single, Kate. We should fun, and why not do it together? Life is unique! _

_Ok. Tomorrow night!_

_Yes! _

After a while, they returned to the car. Then they went to Kate's apartment.

_I see you at the precinct, Castle._

_Yes. I can't wait to see you again! _

_You still are watching me. _

_Indeed, but __when I get home I will miss you._

_You are such a rare person! _

_But I have charming don't you? _

_Shut up, Castle! Go home! _

_Ok. See you later, Kate! Sweet dreams!_

_Good night, Castle!_ (She gave him a kiss on the cheek)

Kate enters into her building. Castle viewed her from his car.

_I think she is already mine! (He smiles)_


	3. The fun park

**Night Walks******

**3. The Fun Park**

After a whole day solving a passion crime, Kate took her things to go home. Castle followed her until her car, and stood between her and the door

_So, __tonight we go out together._

_What you got planned, Castle?_

_Fun __Park. __What do you think about?_

_(She smiles) __We're a little old for that._

_No, we aren't.__We all carry a child inside, Kate._

_You are a child, Castle!_

_Maybe... So,__I look for you at eight._

_Ok. See you!_

_See you Detective! _

He stepped aside the car, and she went into it.

He smiled seeing her.

At eight o'clock…

Kate was waiting at the door of her building. He arrived in his car and she went into it.

After a while they came to the fun park. Kate could not believe be doing that. She didn't have gone to a park like that since I was a child. She was dazzled by everything she saw. And he enjoyed seeing her happy face.

_So Kate, where do we go first? You choose! _

_I don't know, Castle. __You take me to the best game!_

_All you want! Let´s go! _

She smiled. He took her hand and they run until the roller coaster.

_This is the best!_

_Ok. __Go up! _

After a while in line they boarded the roller coaster.

_Castle, I am afraid! _

_Take my hand, Kate. _

She took his hand and closed her eyes. The cart began to move and she suddenly hugged him. He smiled and hugged her.

When they lowered, she sighed quiet.

_I didn't __think that the amazing detective Beckett was afraid to the roller coasters._

_I am a person, Castle. There are many things that scare me._

_Like me?_

_What?_

_Yesterday you said… I mean, __sometimes when you're with me I feel you like a little on the defensive._

_I don't know. __I never realized that._

_Anyway, you don't be afraid of me, Kate. __I could have done many stupid things, but have never been to hurt you.__ Ok?_

_Ok! So, where we go now?_

_Ghost train? _

_What? _

_Come on, you'll like it. _

He took her hand and they went to the other game.

They spent several hours going from game to game, and then he bought popcorn and they sat on a bench.

_What a night!_

_Did__ you enjoy it, Kate?_

_Of course I did. This was a good plan, Castle! Thank you!_

_You're welcome!__ But you choose tomorrow!_

_Tomorrow? _

_Yes. We will go out every night! _

_It will finish the places to go__! _

_I don't think so. __But if that happens, we can always invent something._

_Like what?_

_(_By insinuating something)_ Well, we can go to my apartment and…_

_Stop! You don't say anything, Castle_

(With innocent look)_ I would say we could go to my apartment to play cards._

_Yes, of course. __(She smiles and bit her lip) Maybe, someday we can do that! Play cards! _

_(He smiles) __Really? I can't wait for that, Kate! _

_You'll have to be patient__._

_I will try!__ So, you didn't tell me what we are going to do tomorrow._

_I don't know… Maybe you can go to my apartment and I can cook for us and we can watch a movie. What do you think? _

_I love it! And maybe there we can play cards!_

_Maybe (She smiles) _

_Oh my god, Kate! This night I am not going to sleep waiting for that!__ Can we advance something?_

_But we don't have cards here, Castle. _

_Leave aside the metaphors, Kate.__ Say this is ugly but I need to say it!_

_What__ is that, Castle?_

_I'm really __warm and I need to kiss you right now, Kate_

(She was shocked) _Castle you are such rude!_ _I don't know what I say! _

_Just tell me what you feel__ about me. _

_You first!_

_I care about you __a lot. I love you, Kate Beckett. _

_All this is too much for one night__. _

_I'm sorry! __I did not want to bother you._ _Please…_

_Castle, wait! I love you too.__ But I__ do not want to go so fast, ok?_

_Ok. (_He smiles like a child with new toy_) You love me, eh?_

_Shut up! _

_Still stands about tomorrow night?_

_Yes, Castle. _

They remained silent for a while pondering what they had just said. And then they went to the car.

He drove silently until her apartment.

_So… __I see you at the precinct, Castle? _

Of course you do.

They stared at each other for a while.

_Ok, I'm going home _

She opened the door to exit the car, but he took her wrist.

_I swear that I never had to do this question to a woman__. But with you is different… _

_I don't understand… _

_Can I kiss you, Kate?_

(She smiles) _I am glad you asked. Of course you can. _

He took her for the neck and pulled her close to his lips and kissed her.

Then, before that she leaves the car…

_I spend the best night of my life… __I see you tomorrow, Castle!_

_I see you tomorrow! __I already miss you, Kate!_

She entry to her building with a smile on her face and he went to his house without being able to stop thinking about her.


	4. Kate’s apartment

**Night Walks**

**4. Kate's apartment**

Rick came to the precinct very early. He could not stand more time without see Kate. But when he entered he realized that she was not there. Esposito told him that Kate didn't answer her phone and nobody knows anything about her. Castle confessed to having gone out with her last night. Esposito and Ryan conveyed their concern because Kate never lack of work or not answer her phone. Rick called Lanie, but she did not know anything about Kate. Then he decided to go to Kate's apartment.

There, he knocked at the door but nobody answer him. Rick thought about calling the police. But then he said to himself: She is the police. So he decided to go into the apartment. With all his might he kicked to the door but this was not locked and it was very easy to do so he dropped into the apartment.

All was quiet, but then he saw the door ajar of one room where he saw Kate lying on her bed. He ran towards her.

She was fast asleep. He sat beside her and he stroked her face with his hand. At the touch he realized that Kate was burning with fever. Then he attempted to reanimate her. He placed cold cloths on her forehead; also he prepared a broth to her.

Moments later, Kate finally opened her eyes.

_Hey beautiful! __Thank goodness you're awake._

_Castle? Am I dreaming? _

_No, __you're__not__dreaming__. __I'm__here. You got a high fever. You scared me a lot Kate because you didn't wake up. Everyone is very concerned about you and I came to see you._

_How did you enter?_

_I kick your door. __You teach me! _

_Oh my god Castle! Poor my door! _

(He smiles_) I __did__ not hurt me. Thanks for asking._

_Thank you Castle for be here. __(_She smiles)

_How are you feeling?_

_Much better. I don't know what happen to me. Last night I went to sleep fine, very happy and very anxious with see you at the precinct. _

_I think that's what I produce __on women:__ Fever. _

_Maybe… Castle, I am sorry about our date for today! _

_Nothing change, Kate. I am going to cook for us and we can play cards. _

_(She bit her lip) __That lucky I am. _

_Why? _

_It's a __long time ago that nobody cares about me when I'm sick._

_That bad people! __I am here for you. Anytime. _

_Although sometimes you annoying to people and you're such a child, the truth is that you're a good man__, Castle. _

_I know! _

_I don't understand how come you divorced twice. Why would anybody want__ to loose you?_

_Maybe I wanted loosing __them. __Neither of them was right for me._

_How is the right woman for you?_

_Just like you. _

They looked each other in the eyes and smiled each other.

_Well, __what can I cook for you Kate? What do you like?_

_I like everything. _

_Ok. Then it will be surprise. __You rest and then I come for you._

_Ok._

She closed her eyes, and he kissed her forehead. She smiled. He went to the kitchen.

Some time later…

He gently woke her, helped her up and led her to the living room. He had prepared a beautiful table for two. With candles and rose petals. She cried for the surprise. She took her hand and helped her to site in her chair.

They ate the delicious pasta that he prepared. Then they talked until late, they played cards and finally they fell asleep on the couch. Hugging each other.

At five in the morning, Rick woke up; he looked at the situation, took Kate in his arms and carried her to her bed. He gazed her for a moment, kiss her hand and then he left the apartment.


	5. The day after

**Night Walks**

**5. ****They day after**

**Kate's house **

This morning, Kate got up much better of health. She made herself a coffee, took a shower and dressed for work. She could not help recalling the sweet that Rick had been the night before. Suddenly, someone knocked the door and she opened it. It was Lanie. They laid on the couch.

_Hey __queen! How do you feel today? _

(She could not stop smiling) _Very good!_

_I think that someone had a wonderful night yesterday!_

_Oh yes! __He was so sweet. I can't believe it_

_What you can't believe, Kate? I always told you that this man love you._

_I know and__ seem to be true. _

_What did he say to you? _

_Yesterday he was very cute with me, very kind__ and charming. But before yesterday we went to the fun park and he told me that he loves me. _

_Fun park, eh? __I think if he could bringing to you to a fun park is because you love him too._

_I love him too_

_Oh my god! Kate, my friend __Kate has just confessed her love for Rick Castle. Did you tell him this?_

_Yes, I did.__ And we kissed._

_My lord! This is the end of the wor__ld_

_You're an exaggerated person, Lanie. _

_No, I'm not. Kate, even when you were with Sorenson, you never said that you love him. __And I __never__looked__ you so happy __before__._

_This is because I never was so happy before.__ I don't know what is going on with Castle and me, but it's nice and it makes me fine. . _

_I am glad for you, Kate. __You deserve it!_

They hug each other.

**Rick's House**

Alexis led him the breakfast to the bed. Rick woke up with a big smile across his face.

_I know that you love me but I think that this smile it's not because of me. _

_I'm sorry pumpkin! But you are right! _

_I think that this smile it called Beckett. _

_You are right again!_

_What happened last night and the other nights before? _

_A lot of things happened. But the __most important is that I said to Kate that I love her and we kissed. _

_Oh my god dad! And what did she say? _

_She said __that she love me. _

_This is amazing dad! __ What is going to happen now?_

_I don't __really know. I think we are going to go slowly. But the most important is that we feel the same for each other. _

_I am so glad for you two dad! You deserve it! __Kate is just for you and you are just for her. _

_I know! (He smiles). I need a big hug from my lovely daughter. _

She hugs him.

**Later, at the precinct **

When Castle came to it, Kate was already there. She was working with some papers. He surprised her for her back, covering her eyes with one hand and giving to her a beautiful red rose and a candy's chocolate with the other hand.

_Who I am?_

(She smiles) _I think that you are some charming but annoying writer boy that I know. ._

(He smiles) _Well, yes, that I am._

_Thanks for __this. I like it. And thanks for care me last night, I appreciate it a lot. _

_You're welcome. __But when I will be the sick person I am going to demand the same care, ok?_

_Of course! _

Ryan and Esposito were near them, in the coffee machine.

_Hey! When I will be sick I am going to want that Kate care of me too__._

_Me too. _

_Very funny, __boys! But no! I am who is going to care of you two. Ok?_

_No thank you Castle! I don't want bother you. _

Everybody laughed.

Ryan was called for the captain, and Esposito went to his desk.

(In a low voice)_ Hey Beckett! I am going to die if I don't kiss you soon!_

_Me too, but… _

_Please Castle__, __give her a kiss once for all._

_Thank for the license__ for kiss her, Esposito!_

_You're welcome Castle_

_Hey! I am here!_

Castle took her for the face and kissed her gently. For Kate, this sample of affection was too much to be at work. It was enough exposure in front his colleagues. So she pulls away him softly. Her cheeks were flushed.

_Please Castle! We are at work__._

_Ok. So we see us at night, in my place. _

_What are you thinking?_

_We didn't play cards yet_

(She bit her lip) Ok! _Today we are going to play cards in your home with your family._

_Alexis and my mother will not be there.__Grandma and granddaughter night, I think!_

_You are such a betrayer. _

_Maybe. This will be our night, Kate. Alone. _

_I am going to carry with me my gun. _

_I like it! We can play the cop and the writer__. __You carry handcuff too. This night is going to be fun. I can't wait!! (He claps)_

_I don't know why I concern __about the night if you're such a kid, Castle! Today I think I am going to be your nanny. _

_Yes! We can play nanny and writer child. _

Both laughed. Then she hugged him.

_Take care with the sample of affection at work, Kate.__ Esposito is watching!_

_Very funny, Castle_! _I wanted you to say thanks you for put fun in my life._

_You're welcome. __I am the fun with feet only for you. And thank you too because you are my dream and I thought that you never went to love me. _

_I love you even before I knew you. Because your books. _

Esposito walked until them.

_Ok. Stop please_! _This was enough sample of affection for me for one day! __You two take control yourself, please!_

_You are right Esposito! We Let´s go to work. _

_I can't work today. I am going to go to my house to prepare all for tonight. __I wait for you at night. _

_Ok. Go Castle! I see you later! _

_I see you later my love! Bye Esposito!_

_Bye my love"! __ (_Esposito said jokingly)

Everybody laughed. Castle left the precinct. Kate and Esposito went to work.


	6. The night alone

**Night Walks**

**6. The night alone**

At nine o'clock Kate was in Rick's door ready for their night alone. She wore a jeans skirt, a red t-shirt and boots. She was very casual but nice at the same time. She didn't know what really faced that night, so she would dress fine but common. She knocked the door and Castle opened it. He wore casual dress too. He was dressed with black jeans and a blue shirt. She smiled and he extended his hand to her. She took his hand and entered into the house.

He had prepared everything, a beautiful table for two, good wine, music, a meal made by him, flowers, movies, and other things. He gave her a glass of wine and invited her to sit at the table.

_I see that you did not lose the time since you left the precinct__, Castle._

_Of course, I'm not. __I wanted prepare the best night for you, Kate._

_Thanks! _(She extend her hand to him, he took it) _This is the best night because I'm with you._

_This was all a declaration!_

_Shut up_! (She smiles._ She love him, but _she hates show herself vulnerable or romantic)

_Do you carry your gun?_

_You'll have to palpate me for know if I carry my gun_

(He grins) _No problem! After dinner I am going to palpate you._

_Ok. What is for dinner, Castle? __It smells good. _

_My specialty_: _Chicken chop suey_

_It sounds good! _

They eating the chicken chop suey and drinking wine for a while and then she went to the couch and he brought the dessert. They eat it and laughed recalling some things about when they know each other.

_Do you remember when __I gift to the precinct the coffee machine?_

_Yes, I do. __You had that look of smug and I hate it, but at the same time this was a nice present. _

_I didn't really hate so much the coffee you had, but I wanted to make a gift to you without being so obviously personal__. And I had this idea. _

_Really? __Why?_

_Because I liked you__ since the first time I looked you. But you were distant with me. _

_I was distant because I liked you too and I was afraid of being rejected__._

_If we had encouraged__ to this before…_

_Y__ah! __That would be amazing_, _Castle._ _But now here we are._

_Here we are. We are alone in my __house. _

They were in silence for a while and then he hugged her. He hugged her body with his arms. She put her head in his chest.

_Do you want to see a movie?_

_Not really! _

_So what do you want to do?_

(She looked him into the eyes deeply) _Maybe play cards!_

(He looked to her intensely) _Are you sure?_

_Yes!_

He didn't want have sex with her so early but he desired her with all his soul. She wanted be with him because she was tired to wait the right man, the right moment and other right things. She had with her the man who she loves so she wanted to be with him in that moment.

She kissed him strongly and he kissed her. The kiss was becoming desperate. They wanted too much, they needed each other and they could not stop. He kissed her neck while she stroked her belly thrusting her hand under his shirt. His breaths were strong. She tore his shirt and began kissing his chest. He stroked her back. They left the couch and climbed the stairs kissing each other. He led her until his room. There he took off her t-shirt still kissing her. She throws him on the bed and then she throws her over him. He kissed her neck and her shoulder. She clings to his hair strongly. They took off all their clothes. And then sweetly but with passion they made the love.

Later, embracing each other in bed, they looked gently, without could stop smiling.

_I love you, Kate_

_Me too! _

_Can I ask you something important?_

_Why not?__! What is it?_

_If I say you that I __would to spend the rest of my life with you, what would you say?_

(She bit her lip) _I say that… I think that I say that I would love it. _

_Kate… Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?_

_Of course I do. __You are the best thing that happened in my life._

_After Alexis, you're the best of my life__ Kate. I don't want to loose you. _

_You will never loose me. __They are not allowed to happen, Castle._

They embraced each other and kissed again, and again, and again…

**The end**


End file.
